Aquamarinesandopals
Aquamarinesandopals, AKA Mina, is a 2015 introduced and all around character. They're a 18 year old living in Scotland, with very little idea of what they're doing. Most of their time since leaving school has been spent drawing and trying to get a job. Character Personality Mina is a pile of giggles - generally pretty happy and they seem to always with a smile on their face. They do value other people's happiness, though they have an unfortunate tendancy to speak before they think. Though Mina isn't sure what they're doing with their life, they do want to a release a (web)comic about their characters they made as a kid. Creating OCs has always been an important part of their life. Interests Mina's interests inclue: *Fashion (particularly Lolita and other Japanese/Harajuku street fashions) *Fandoms (Ever After High, Hetalia, Dangan Ronpa, RWBY and most recently Miraculous Ladybug) *Character creation and design (mainly for Dangan Ronpa, EAH and RWBY) *Drawing *Sleeping *Making and keeping friends *Bad TV (any kind of Cop show/airport security shows/shows about real crime, Eurovision, Kitchen Nightmares, Toddlers and Tiaras) Mina has also recently started a Dangan Ronpa style comic featuring their friends, which can be read here . Appearance Mina has dirty blonde hair, glasses and is 168cm tall. Their hair is usually down, and falls midway down their ribcage. They're hoping to dye it pink one day (Or blonde. Or blonde and pink). OCs Royals : Star Thalergeld, Daughter of the Unnamed Orphan in The Star Money Passionate | Dedicated | Generous A to-be-orphan girl with a desire to work hard and make her parents future deaths worthwhile. She adores all things space related - from astrology to astronomy. Nothing makes Star happier than working hard and getting good grades, aside from maybe getting a great deal on that make up set shes had her eye on. : Obsidian Tunnel, Son of the Prince from Verde Prato Loyal | Hardworking | Romantic A romantic damsel-in-distress prince who wouldn’t have it any other way. A rule-follower to the end, Obsidian enjoys all things domestic and all things orderly. He hates hate and enjoys harmony, letting his idealistic nature and desire for simplicity rule his life. : Petra T. Dutch, Daughter of the Dutch Girl from Pretty Little Dutch Girl Righteous | Gentle | Artistic Though not the most confident girl in the world, Petra highly values justice and wishes she were more confident (and royalty for that matter) to speak out against the problems people are facing. She spends most of her life doing her own thing and remaining in her own world, throwing herself into many different forms of art. Rebels : Opaline Glass, Daughter of Nella from Verde Prato Brave | Adventurous | Caring With a desire to protect and help, Opaline is a scrapbook making enthusiast who dreams of becoming a nurse. Her motivation and dedication might the only thing that beats her bravery - even if she thinks shes a coward. Upcoming OCs : Astrid Nordmann, Daughter of the Youngest Daughter from East of the Sun and West of the Moon Mischievous | Sporty | Carefree A sporty, mischievous girl from the far north. Her main passions include ice hockey and ice skating - though she’s tried just about every sport under the sun. She doesn’t much care what happens around her as long as she can keep living her passions. : Chelsea York, Daughter of the Lion from The Lion and The Unicorn Courageous | Extroverted | Sensitive A girl turned lion (or is it lion turned girl?) with a passion for sword fighting and defense. Youthful and fun to be around, this extrovert knows just what to say to liven up the room - though it is hard to tell when shes being completely honest. : Crown Joules Charming, Son of King Charming Independent | Untraditional | Experimental Joules has no intention of following his blood line - marry off and be forgotten about? Not on his watch. Though he isn’t sure what he wants to do, he knows hes want to be independent, both from his twin sister and his family name. The result? An experimental and reckless teenager with a lot to prove. : Heartha Knave, Daughter of the Knave of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland Romantic | Determined | Intelligent Like most Wonderlandians, Heartha is like her father but turned up a notch (or two). To her, the only thing better than stealing tarts is stealing actual (metaphorical) hearts. Her manipulative ways and gorgeous looks can get the best of just about anyone if she tries hard enough. Cold, aloof, but incredibly smart, Heartha is best made an ally of - if only so she doesn't become your enemy. : Kirk Hamilton, Son of the Unicorn from The Lion and The Unicorn Passionate | Dreamer | Nervous The nervous, Scottish unicorn to Chelsea’s bold, English lion. Don’t let his feminine appearance fool you. There is nothing Kirk loves more than being out in the wilderness, doing some D.I.Y. and playing sports. Beyond that, you’ll find a romantic searching for a purpose and a chance to explore this world. : Royale Julie Charming, Daughter of King Charming Ambitious | Confident | Daring The Charming’s prove that, once again, they can’t name their kids. This starlet knows she destined for something bigger and better than being married off. With singing, acting and dancing under her belt, Julie’s goal is the stage - nothing else will suffice. : Auliver Midas, Son of King Midas from King Midas Funny | Laid back | Family Oriented The self-acclaimed Midas family disappointment. Being an embarrassment that even the school faculty is ashamed to associate with is something that should probably bother Auliver, but why should it? Having fun and making people laugh is something Auliver doesn't find fault with - even if he is the only one laughing. Background OCs OCs that won't get their own pages but are worth a note. : Aulivia Midas, Daughter of King Midas from King Midas Auliver's younger sister by a few years - with her nearly platinum hair and passion for the finer things in life, Aulivia is a perfect King Midas. She thoroughly enjoys her family's legacy and is very disappointed she won't be the one to continue it. Concepts : Charity Rose Ingot, Daughter of the Youngest Daughter from Diamonds and Toads Quiet | Resourceful | Introverted : Liu Yang, Daughter of the The Water Mother from The Water Mother Adult OCs : Queen Eleonora Glass, the current Nella from Verde Prato and mother of Opaline Glass : King Glaze Tunnel, the current Prince from Verde Prato and father of Obsidian Tunnel : King Bronze Midas, the current King Midas and father of Auliver and Aulivia Midas : Liu Ai, ''the recently deceased Water Mother from The Water Mother and father of Liu Yang : ''Wang Tao, husband of the recently deceased Water Mother (Liu Ai) from The Water Mother and father of Liu Yang EAH LGBT+ and Other Headcanons Trivia *Pisces (March 7th), ESFP, Tiger, Hufflepuff and would-be child of Aphrodite. *Their favourite EAH characters (at the moment) are Apple, Darling and Briar. *Their all time favourite characters are Denmark and Finland from Hetalia. *Mina's favourite colour is pastel pink. *Their yearbook lists their greatest achievement as drinking 5 pints of milk in one day. *They didn't think their username would have a capital at the beginning and it's really annoying them because it doesn't allow them to remain cool B) at all times. Quick Links *Main tumblr *EAH OC tumblr *OC Pinterest Mina's Art EleonoraPOINT2.png|Opaline Glass - Signature mermerlegacy.png|Merana Little - Legacy Day - For JK Eahstylestar.png|Star Thalergeld - Signature Opalinelegacyday.png|Opaline Glass - Legacy Day Finaletaylorarttrademinn.png|Charmaine Lexwington - Valentine's Art - For TaylorRocks Minamindatenightsketchy1.png|Charmaine Lexington - Sketch Request - For TaylorRocks Minamindatenightsketchy2.png|Charmaine Lexington - Sketch Request 2 - For TaylorRocks King_memedas.png|Auliver Midas - Sketch - Signature Category:Driver Category:Aquamarinesandopals